Timid Is the Rabbit
by Houkanno Yuuhou
Summary: Actually has 20 reviews total. Ch.3 is up, minna! Michiru lets Usagi and Haruka in on Setsuna's secret knowledge about them. Michiru is NOT happy, but that doesn't change things. At least, not until Crystal Tokyo begins. R/R please! I crave comments!
1. Timid Is the Rabbit

Hello again all. I'm back, the one and only Kat! I've been away for several months due to my youngest son being in three different therapies, but when I had time, I wrote some promised Sailor Moon fics (finally! ^_^), all by hand, ugh, and here is one. This was a dream I had weeks ago, so gomennasai to all the Mamoru/Usagi and Michiru/Haruka lovers out there if Usagi and Haruka being together in this offends you. Sorry as well if consensual f/f sex offends you. (P.S. That also means no children should read this story!) And everyone knows that I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I Naoko-sensei (alas), so there is no need to delve further into that. Basically folks, if you can get past the small amount of sex, this really is a love story, and I hope you like it.   
(Later note: I have changed my name and also revised this story because thanks to my MSPublisher, text got messed up! -.- I am never using that blasted thing again! Wordpad from now on! Plus, my Japanese is better, and the poor quality of my Japanese in this fic makes me want to choke myself! Still, enjoy!)   
  
Timid is the Rabbit   
A story of love by Houkanno Yuuhou   
  
  
I like to think of her at night; my little bunny, my moon princess, my future queen. Always after Michiru has gone to sleep, I slip my naked form across the marine-blue carpet to the other side of the apartment where our big bay window is. There, I can view the moon in all its glory, and let the cool, blue beams caress and reassure me. If only...if only it came from Usagi herself.   
Sigh. I do love Michiru. Really, I know what you are thinking, I do. Michiru is my soulmate, my unquestioned love. But she is forever like the sea, her moods rising and dipping like bold waves against the shore. At this moment, she just isn't there enough to take care of my feelings.   
And Usagi...well, I love and care for her as my queen, but lately? Well, lately, something inside makes me act like a schoolgirl with a crush when I see her. I have to fight the urge to plunge my hands into that silky, spun gold mass that is her hair.   
Poor Michiru. I believe she knows. I suppose she should, considering that I talk about Usagi nonstop. However, she is more focused on her violin than me, so I am left to muddle through these emotions myself.   
Shimatta....   
But I can't control myself! I want to kiss those sweet, ruby lips! I want to run my hands over her porcelain skin. I want to rub that soft hair all over my body. I want, I want, I want. She should be my Usako, blast it! I want her!   
Yesterday, I found myself walking toward Hino Shrine, and I had to realize that it was not by accident that it happened that way. I hoped--needed--to catch a glimpse while the girls concentrated on their assignments. I heard her sweet laughter as I climbed the steps toward them, its sound not unlike chimes.   
tinkle...tinkle....   
Ah, damn, that sound penetrated my very soul. Suddenly though, a brisk baritone cut through the high-pitched chatter, and my heart sank, literally. I cursed my luck. Why, oh, why must Mamoru always tag along?? Does she have him on the short end of her leash? Or does he insist on following her?   
Oh, what fun it must be to wear that leash!   
Shut up, Haruka.   
I began to turn around, but damn my luck again, she noticed me peeking through the bushes and called, "Haruka-chan?" I turned to see her beautiful smile as she waved and yelled, "Konnichiha! Come here!""   
The rest faced me with unpleasant grimaces. Each one said "konnichiha" and stiffened themselves as if expecting an attack. Mamo-chan was urged to move to make room by Usagi (!), and she patted the empty spot. "We aren't under attack by evil spirits again, are we?" she laughed.   
I was so mesmerized by her that I almost forgot the others were there. Almost. "Nani?" I sheepishly ran my left hand through my pixie cut. "Konnichiha, minna. I...I was in the neighborhood, and I wanted to say 'konnichiha', so, um, well, you know." They smiled, but dear God, what pathetic line was that?? I sounded like a giggly teenager! What the hell is wrong with me? It was never this way with Michiru.   
I looked around the room, and the other girls averted their eyes elsewhere and crossed their arms over their chests in a half-assed attempt to hide themselves from me. You know me, the big, perverted lesbo that hungers after all women, young and old. Shit.   
They are still uncomfortable with the fact that when we all first met, they mistook me for Michiru's boyfriend, and they all had the hots for me until Rei and Makoto figured out that I'm a butch. They all practically shit in their panties when they realized it.   
Ha ha. Good for them, I say.   
But Usagi didn't care then and still doesn't. They all berate her for it, too. Jerks.   
Am I just kidding myself though? I swear I see something in her eyes whenever we are together, as I did again yesterday. Some sort of...longing, maybe? I'm probably just setting myself up to take a hard fall. But how will I ever know? Before I can get a good look, she is either rushed away by those damn brats or that jackass, Mamoru. Even yesterday, he tightened his grip on her hand, making her wince and almost cry out. "Mamo-chan!" she whispered painfully.   
That asshole! All he could say was, "Oh." Then he let her go. Absentmindedly, she rubbed away the pain, and smiled brightly at me as Mamoru stared. Rather hatefully. ""Gomen, Usako," he apologized, but he continued to stare, warning me that I stayed too long and should leave.   
I'm no baka. I know when I'm not wanted, so I looked at the ground, shaking with rage as I curtly said, "I have to go. Gomennasai. Michi-chan is expecting me home soon." Mamoru smiled (victoriously?), and the other girls looked relieved.   
Poor Usagi looked so sad, and her eyes pleaded with me to stay. Was she really begging me?   
I couldn't take anymore; those blue pools of sorrow were going to make me break in front of people that I wouldn't be caught dead crying. I just had to get out of there, so without another word, I ran away. As much as it pained me to do so.   
At least I could hear Ami saying, if somewhat nonchalantly, "So sorry to see you go.""   
When I reached the sidewalk, I heard footsteps behind me. I was expecting Usagi to run after me, but not Mamoru. He grabbed my arm harshly--a mistake on his part, and soon he realized I wouldn't back down, loosening his grip. "What do you think you are doing?" he yelled. ""Why did you come here?" I looked to the ground. ""So that's it?" he asked, pleasantly disgusted. ""She loves me, not you. I can't believe you had the nerve to come here. What about Michiru-san?""   
I sighed, growing rather tired of his whining. ""What about her, you ketsu?""   
He frowned. ""You make me sick."" Then he let go of my arm and stood there, like some proud bantam strutting through the henhouse, and I was silently amazed that Usagi could ever love an annoying weasel like that.   
But now I realize that he loves her a lot, and he's just trying to protect what he sees as his family; something of which the outer senshi will never be a part. And how can I blame him? Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and I have the same "family".   
"You don't need to worry, Mamoru-san. She doesn't know, and I still love Michi-chan, no matter what you think.""   
He nodded solemnly. ""Leave her alone, Haruka-san. Onegai, leave us alone.""   
"Have you even made love to her yet? Is that why you're so hateful?" I laughed. ""Are you afraid that I'll get to her first?"" I just had to know because usually he's jumping all over her like she's a bitch in heat. Plus, I was hoping to embarrass and irritate him.   
Embarrassed he was. ""Are you...? I...geez, iie! I can't even give her a kiss without worrying about her homicidal father breathing down my neck!"" He looked down, and shuffled from side to side. ""Besides, what do you care?"   
I laughed so hard that I could barely catch my breath. ""I bet you fantasize about fucking her sweet little body all the time! You probably shoot in your pants every time she gets near!"" No answer from him except for a beet-red face. I began to walk away, but a thought struck me, and I just had to piss him off. So I turned, looked him in the eyes and gleefully retorted, "But you can believe that if she ever comes to me, I won't turn her away."" I smiled, and he cursed.   
So it begins.   
When I arrived home, I was so pent up from daydreaming about my odango that I needed to screw something. Lucky me, Michiru was there, still practicing that damn violin. I made her put it down, threw her on the floor, and made love to her again and again. After she left for a recital, I was congratulating myself for not shouting out Usagi's name. What Michiru doesn't know won't hurt her.   
So I'm a bitch. So what?   
Thank Kami-sama she's gone all day today. Only after I returned home did I realize that I noticed two blond odangos pushing against green shrubbery while Mamoru and I had our little talk. So "rabbit ears" were listening, after all!   
Well, while "bunnies" may be timid, I have a feeling that this one's curiosity is going to get the better of her, and all I need to do is wait.   
  
To be continued... 


	2. It's the Reason Why I'm Here

Konnichiha again, minna! I know I said I would put out the rest of "Fever Dream", but my son ran off with my disk! --;; (I sound like a kid telling his teacher that his dog ate his homework *sigh*.) I think he hid it in his toys, so I will look for it later, and *to Milk* I'm working on that beginning. I'm like the Little Engine That Could: I think I can, I think I can. I'm like a typical writer now, juggling many stories at a time (it's actually "keeps" me from getting writers block). Yes, folks, Chaos-chan (personal joke *wink*) can do it all!   
This idea came to mind from reading some SM manga and also from Milk (don't ask how, Milk), so I give credit where it is due. Now on to more chaos! ^^   
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* If you actually think I own Sailor Moon, then you aren't a "moonie". *tee hee!* All credit for our little bunny and her friends is given to Naoko-sensei, and I hope she likes this story. The story is mine, however, so copycats BEWARE! *holds up sign that reads, "Trespassers will be SHOT!" and grins maniacally*   
The song, "Why I'm Here", belongs to Oleander. Doesn't the little violin part remind you of Michiru? Just imagine that song playing in the background or play it while you read this. Get that song if you haven't heard it!   
  
It's the Reason Why I'm Here   
Chapter Two to "Timid Is the Rabbit" by Houkanno Yuuhou   
  
It was about 8:30 at night when I woke up. A thin sheet of sweat engulfed my body, probably a result of my raunchy dream. I had tossed and turned forever, dreaming of my little bunny, so when my sleep was interrupted, it took me a while to remember why we hadn't finished that kiss.   
The phone was ringing nonstop. I scratched my back and stretched, wondering how long whoever it was had let it ring. "Moshi-moshi. Ten'oh Haruka here."   
I was surprised when the blond-haired vixen, herself, called out weakly, "Haruka-san?" Her voice was so tiny and miserable I could barely make out her words. I gritted my teeth when I realized that "Mamo-chan" must have been the one to make her so depressed. "Is Michiru-san away? May I come over?" In a soft, pleading tone, she said, "Onegai?"   
I was so delighted, yet shocked as well. I felt like I had been struck by Jupiter-san's "Supreme Thunder". The night before, I had been so sure she would come over, given her natural curiosity. Then I had sulkily slipped into sleep. When I awoke this morning, I had been more than upset.   
I was ready to do something I hardly do--cry.   
But there she was, as sad as she sounded.   
The moon ever-so-graciously reflected its pale-blue light off my balcony. Even it seemed more sullen than usual, like it housed all of Usagi's emotions on its surface. Remembering to breathe, I answered in my sexiest "come hither" voice, "Hai. I'll be waiting."   
"I'll be there in fifteen. Arigatou, Haruka-san. Sayonara." Her end of the line clicked, and I returned the receiver to its cradle. Lovingly, I may add.   
As I waited, insane thoughts raced through my head. You know the kind: what if she tells me she doesn't like me "that way"? What if--worse--she tells me to blow off? What if she does like me? What is she is more experienced than Mamoru said?   
Or knows?   
Silly thoughts, really, but thoughts all the same.   
To her word, she arrived fifteen minutes later. By the time the doorbell chimed, I was so hyper and nervous that I ran to the door. My breathing was pretty labored when I reached for the knob, my whole body trembling.   
But when I opened the door, she was trembling, too, nearly falling into my arms. As she leaned against my chest, I noticed how small she really is, and I felt how feverish she was, as well. "Usagi-chan! You're shivering!"   
She looked up at me and smiled weakly. Even as pale as she was, she was beautiful. "May I sit down?"   
Baka! I am such a baka! My mind was elsewhere, thinking of words not said yet, that I forgot how weak she was in my arms, her legs ready to bring the rest of her body to the ground. "Hai, of course!" I motioned to the loveseat. "Come with me."   
Not hesitating once, she used what strength she had left to plop onto the space next to me. My heart raced, and it was a wonder she didn't notice. Her smell was heavenly; a mixture of bubblegum and flowery shampoo. She leaned against my chest again and exhaled a long sigh. "I overheard you and Mamo-chan yesterday."   
Nodding, I began to apologize for acting so ignorantly, but she shook her tiny head and put her index finger to my lips. I struggled to keep from sucking that slender digit into my mouth. "Usa--"   
"Iie, don't," she whispered. "I was surprised, but...well, that isn't right." She shook her head again, searching for the right words. "I...I think I have always known. When you kissed me in the past, or even looked at me,. I've known," she said breathlessly while gazing into my eyes. "I tried to fool myself, tried to convince myself that you were only toying with me." She looked away and smiled bitterly. "You 'are' quite a flirt sometimes, you know." I grinned, remembering the countless times I had kissed her, but those endearments were so brief, not enough. "I thought you were trying to cause havoc between all of us. Kami-sama knows, you've tried," she laughed. Then suddenly, her face fell, and she looked at her hands. The look in her eyes was a mixture of sorrow and pain. "I love Mamo-chan, but I...I don't know. I dreamed of him last night as I always do, but he slowly turned into...you. It's like I was remembering something long forgotten. You and he were the same person, and you both...." She blushed and looked up again. "You know," she whispered, unable to say what I knew she desperately wanted to tell me. Tears glistened like moonbeams as they traveled down her cheeks. My tongue ached at the chance to lick them away. "Don't you still love Michiru-san?"   
I looked away. I wasn't sure about "anything" anymore. I would give my life for Michiru, but I felt the same affection for the little woman in front of me. "Hai, but I love you as well. Gomennasai, Usagi-chan," I whispered sadly. "I can't stop feeling this way about you. It has no on or off switch." I inhaled deeply, and my chest ached painfully because I tried so hard not to cry in front of her, but my emotions got the better of me, and soon my cheeks were stained with hot tears. "I regret that this is so much trouble for you."   
"That's all right," she sniffed, and I felt a drop on my arm. She was sobbing quietly, rubbing her eyes with her fists. So kawaii. My heart would melt into nothing just to see her do that again. I embraced her gently and stroked her right cheek. Soft like velvet. "I suppose we all sometimes love more than just one person, but there's nothing wrong with that. And you...you have plenty of love in your heart for everyone." I smiled. "You are such a loving person, and that's why so many love you in return." That speech sounded so familiar, but I couldn't remember why.   
She shook her head miserably. "Iie, everyone hates me now. I've disappointed them. They accused me of cheating on Mamo-chan, and Rei," she sighed, her face contorted in pain and frustration, "well, Rei said some nasty things, but the others won't look at me. Mamo-chan...he won't talk to me right now."   
No wonder she was so depressed! My stomach boiled and churned, filled to the brim with rage, anger, and hatred for those self-righteous snobs! The pyro had to be jealous; I had always assumed she was secretly infatuated with Usagi. But the ketsu...oh ho, did I want to beat the shit out of him! How dare they all treat her that way! "Don't worry! What do they know? They always judge you way too harshly, always after you because you eat too much or you don't concentrate." And as much as I hated to admit it, "I judged you, too, remember? I assumed you were not our moon princess because you refused to fight me. I called you weak," I said, hating myself so much right then, "but I am the weak one."   
She sniffed back more tears. "Nani?"   
"I was too foolish to realize that your strength lies in your heart and soul. You and Michi-chan are one of a kind; you both love life and love loving that life. That's what gives you both the courage to stand your ground." I kissed her softly on the cheek, almost grazing her lips.   
"Arigatou, Haruka-san," she said, brightening up some. She looked in my eyes again and smiled sweetly. Her eyes, oh, her eyes! They are so pale-blue that they are clear. If anyone was to ask, I would swear that they are reflections of the sky itself. "Haru-chan," she said, doing the flirting now, "it's time I even the score."   
Then to my surprise, she took my face into her graceful, slender hands and kissed me, forcefully, as if to be certain it all wasn't just a dream. Her lips tasted sweet like bubblegum and kiwi-flavored gloss. It was so good I almost came right there.   
My heart thumped wildly, and my body pulsed and throbbed in places that felt oh-so-good. I was literally on "Cloud Nine" as she pulled away to look at me. Her cheeks were scarlet from passion and embarrassment. "Oh, Haru-chan, gomen!" She hid her face in her hands and looked absolutely adorable. "I thought that's what you wanted."   
Heart racing with terrifying abandon, I pulled her to me again. "I want that and more," I answered and then thrust my tongue in her mouth. She knew exactly what to do; I'll give her that. Mamoru must have been into "second base" at least, but maybe no further.   
Her tongue danced wickedly in my mouth, and even though I wanted everything to go slowly, pure animal lust driving me, and she yelped in surprise as I pulled her tongue into my mouth and sucked on it. Kami-sama, she tasted as sweet as candy.   
Her trembling hands ran over my skin; pinching here, rubbing there. The feel of her velvety flesh against me sent shockwave after shockwave through my nervous system. I was so aware of her, so "in tune" with her, that my senses were heightened. I noticed every little erotic thing she did to me and delightfully knew that everything was about to send me into a tailspin. Moaning with long-awaited pleasure as her hands traveled over my "other" lips, I raked my nails across her back, and she squealed, a blond eyebrow arching seductively. "Oh, so you like it when I do that?" she giggled.   
"Oh, you little minx!" I whispered scornfully. Everything sounded and felt so familiar...shimatta, it was all confusing.   
Our tongues locked again, and we both moaned longingly this time. Unfortunately, we were unaware of the sound of the door slamming, but I recognized the sickeningly sorrowful music a violin makes in its case when its been dropped to the floor. I sat up sharply, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't look the aqua-haired beauty in the face, but I didn't have to because Usagi answered for me.   
"Michiru-san!"   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Heh heh, what a little minx I am! That should make you yearn for more! Why does everything seem so familiar to Haruka? Why does innocent little Usagi know to work her hands over a *gasp* woman? Why will Michiru seem unsurprised, and why does Setsuna have that knowing look in her eyes? Find out next time! SETSUNA KNOWS ALL!!! 


	3. From Past Until Completion

Konnichiha minna! I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story because I enjoy bringing it to you! I don't know if I started a Haruka/Usagi cult or if it was there before I began this fic, but hey! That's wonderful! I personally think that there is more than just friendship between all the Senshi, but that's my opinion. Maybe someday I'll get to that Rei/Usagi story I've been thinking about since I saw the AMV: "Desert Rose" designed by Aluminum Studios. (That's the name of the site too; you should really see his videos, lots of Sailor Moon and Perfect Blue music videos.) And to Sailor Sunlight, *tee hee* you'll have to ask Setsuna for a key to the Time Gate, so you can know too! But-ah ha!-you could be right about that comment at the end of your review! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own the Senshi then you are not from this planet. All props go to Naoko-sensei! ^^  
The song, "Blue Monday", originally belongs to New Order, and the remake belongs to Orgy. The last sentence in this chapter belongs to that song, as well!  
  
ON TO THE CHAOS! (Milk-chan should get that ^^)  
  
From the Past Until Completion  
Chapter 3 to "Timid Is the Rabbit" by Houkanno Yuuhou  
  
The look in Michiru's sea-green eyes told me everything. Not that I needed to ask how she was feeling at the moment. I hadn't meant to hurt her, really. Well, that's partially true; I just hadn't meant for her to catch us.   
Hai, I know, I know-I'm a bitch. I've already established that.  
Usagi busied herself by trying to fix her hair and blouse. I know she was afraid to look at Michiru; probably afraid she would know what "Deep Submerge" felt like at any second. "Gomen...gomen, Michiru-san," she whispered hurriedly, her voice shaky. "I'd better go." She tried to breeze by Michiru to get to the door, but Michiru reached for Usagi's wrist and held her firmly after she managed to snag it. "I...uh...Michiru-san, you are 'hurting' me!"  
Michiru's eyes were steel daggers, but they weren't directed at Usagi. I felt her eyes burning holes through me even as I looked at the floor. "Haruka! How could you?!" she yelled, her voice unmistakably full of hurt. She finally released Usagi, who by then was wailing uncontrollably. I felt terrible for Michiru, but I felt worse for Usagi, and I had to struggle with myself to keep from running to her to make sure she all right. I just kept bringing everyone so much pain....  
"Gomen, Michi-chan. I...I guess I forgot myself," I offered, but the apology, like everything else in my life, was fake. I tried to laugh, to grin, to ease everyone's minds, but to no avail. Usagi was a soggy mess on the floor, rubbing her poor crimson wrist, and Michiru's face was still reddish-purple even though she seemed to have calmed somewhat.  
"Iie, Michiru-san, it's me who should be sorry," Usagi cried, raising once again in an attempt to leave. "I shouldn't be here. It's my fault, not Haru-chan...oh, gomen…." Her voice trailed off as she fixed her gaze on the floor.  
"It's no one's fault," Michiru retorted, surprising both Usagi and me. Usagi raised her eyes to look at me questioningly, and I shrugged. I had no idea if Michiru had just flipped her lid or if she was being sarcastic. Michiru sighed and pulled out a stool from under the counter. She still hadn't picked up her violin case because she was still in a state of shock, but thankfully, Usagi bent to pick it up and placed it on the coffee table, all in one graceful fluid motion. She was breathtaking, but I had to push that thought down as I tried to comfort Michiru.  
"Hai, Michi-chan, it's 'my' fault. I'm the one who invited Usagi-chan over. Thing's just got a little out of control--"  
"Hai, Michiru-san!" Usagi interrupted, trying to offer some support. "I've been depressed and lonely lately, and I guess I took advantage of Haru-cha...." She paused, throwing me a bewildered look, and then corrected herself for Michiru's benefit. "Haruka-san's hospitality."  
Michiru sighed again and sat down on the stool. She shook her head, looking every bit beautiful, and I bit my lip to keep from thinking about it. "I shouldn't be surprised. We've all been remembering our pasts in the Silver Millennium more readily lately, and Setsuna did warn me, after all," she reasoned, but still sounded unsure.  
Setsuna knew about us? "Nani? Michiru, what the hell are you talking about?"   
Even Usagi looked perplexed. "Hai, Michiru-san. What are you talking about? I've never said anything to Setsuna…." I looked over at her when I noticed she didn't finish that thought. She was smacking her head with her tiny, balled-up fists, cursing herself. It was so kawaii and so amusing.   
"Usagi!" Michiru exclaimed. "Don't hit yourself!"  
Usagi slowly looked up at us, and my heart almost melt at the sight of her flushed cheeks. So so scarlet, like roses. "Gomen. I am such a ditz!" she cried, smacking herself again before glaring at the ceiling. "Setsuna is the Keeper of the Time Gate. Duh," she said more to herself than to us. "What did she tell you, Michiru?" she demanded, and Michiru looked rather miffed. Usagi was forgetting the situation at hand and becoming our leader once more. Bad timing, Usako. Really bad timing.  
"Why should I say anything?" Michiru mumbled, still upset at Usagi's behavior.   
"Michi-chan." I lowered my voice so only she could hear. "Anger will not solve anything."  
Or so I thought. Apparently, Usagi heard as well. "She's right. Anger won't solve anything. So spill it!"  
Michiru glared at her and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. I guess she thought she shouldn't dare. Instead, she sighed and played with the hem of her skirt. "Setsuna knows what happened in the Silver Millennium--"  
"That's a stupid statement!" Usagi interrupted. "I already said that!"  
I shook my head, hoping Usagi would take the hint and be quiet. Michiru began again. "Like I said, Setsuna knows what happened, and she told me. I suppose she thought that if she warned me that I wouldn't be so upset when the time came."  
"Nani?" What the hell was she babbling about? Setsuna knew this was going to happen? "When the time came? What's that supposed to mean? That it's already predestined in the stars that Usagi and I would fall in...erm, love?" I squeaked the last word out, looking askance to Usagi. I thought it would feel strange to admit that to Michiru, but oddly enough, I felt relieved, and so did Usagi.  
One of Michiru's lovely sea-green eyebrows raised, and she chuckled softly. "Love? Are you really in love?" She looked down at the floor again and sighed. "Or are you just acting out something that happened then?"  
Usagi bolted upright from her place on the couch. "This happened in the past?!" Michiru nodded, and Usagi looked at me in confusion and hurt. Obviously, she thought that my feelings were just an act. Ouch. "Why can't I remember?" she muttered and fell back on the couch, shaking her head slowly from side to side.  
I could sympathize. She was wishing that this all would go away.  
"Because you are still remembering you past, in bits and pieces. Setsuna was 'there'. She watched the romance between you both," Michiru answered. "So are you sure that this is real?" she asked me again. Her eyes were dark green clouds of sorrow and anger. "If so, I'll just stay away until you are through."  
"Through?" I echoed.  
Michiru laughed again. How I hated that! "Hai. Through. Serenity and Endyimon must come together for Crystal Tokyo to happen, and it 'will' happen," she emphasized, looking straight into my eyes. "That 'is' written in the stars, Ruka-chan. You can't change that."   
I hung my head in frustration and shame. Hai, shame. I couldn't be sure of what I was feeling. Usagi and I together felt so right...so perfect, like it was meant to be....  
Oh, shimatta!  
"Hai, Michi-chan. I guess I see your point now."  
"Nani?!" Usagi screamed, loud enough to wake the resting. Her face was a stoic façade, but her eyes were the windows to her soul, and her soul was dying. My heart broke into many little pieces in that instant. "How can you just say that?! I love you, Haru-chan, and I love Mamo-chan! You said that my heart can love many!" she cried, begging me with a saddened look. "I can love the both of you!"  
"You love all the Senshi," Michiru retorted. Usagi looked flabbergasted, but Michiru nodded, continuing. "Setsuna said you had flings with all of the Senshi. All of them, except for myself and Pluto-san." I wasn't surprised. I knew that Pyro had a thing for Usagi. I knew she was jealous of us.   
In a mocking tone, she added, "And poor Puu always loved you in secret, but couldn't do anything about it because of her destiny." Then she glared at Usagi. Glared and grinned. "I always hated you. You took my true love away from me."  
Usagi and I gasped at the same time. "Endyimon?"  
Now she looked confused. "Iie, are you insane?! I was implying you!" she yelled, pointing to me.   
I looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say.  
"But I do love you, Haru-chan!" Usagi cried again. "I'm not some little tease!" She looked at the floor as well. "I guess I love all of the Senshi. In some sort of way. But I love you the most."  
"And Mamoru?" Michiru spat. I had never seen her so harsh!  
Usagi trembled in her seat. "I...I'm not...really sure. I love him with all of my heart, too." She threw her arms to the sky and shouted, "Kami-sama, help me! Is it wrong to love two people? Even if I love them equally?!"  
Michiru moved toward the door, stopping to pick up her violin case on the way. "I'll be at Setsuna's. Call me, Ruka-chan, when your little 'quickie' is over." There was no 'sayonara' from her; instead, after I ran after her, she slammed the door in my face.  
Harsh.  
I looked at Usagi, who was an emotional mess by the looks of her. I felt so horrible to have done this to her and Michiru.  
I tried to hug her, to console her in some way, but she kept moving away. "Iie, Haru-chan. Not now," she whispered.  
I was amused. "You think I would come onto you after all that?! Ecchi!" She giggled lightly, and I was so glad to see that the argument hadn't had some ill effect on her usual cheerfulness. "Really, you shouldn't let Michiru get to you. She'll be fine as soon as she calms down."  
"I guess Setsuna's warning didn't help after all," she joked.  
I had to laugh. "Iie, I guess not." I snaked my right arm around her shoulder in a rather smooth move, if I may say so myself, and brought her closer to me. I could once again smell that wonderful, flowery shampoo.  
After a couple of minutes, I heard her sniffle. She had been sobbing to herself. "Oh, Haruka, what if she hates me forever? What if she never talks to you again?" She sniffed again and rubbed her eyes. "I know you still love her," she whispered. I looked down at her in surprise, but she just smiled at me. "It's ok. I love Mamo-chan, too." In a hushed, sullen voice she said, "I guess our destinies are written already, like Setsuna said. Mamo-chan and I will get married, and Crystal Tokyo will begin, and you and Michiru will be together forever." The last part sounded so sorrowful, like she regretted our futures.  
I tilted her head up, so her lips were at mine, and I breathed in the sweet aroma that was her. Looking into her eyes, I said gleefully, "So if they are already expecting this, then why can't we give them what they want?" She blushed.  
Hai, hai. I'm a naughty girl, I know.  
I pressed my lips to hers and nibbled on her lower lip, feeling her shiver with delight. I whispered seductively into her ear. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" She nodded and let me lead her to the bedroom.  
For hours, I licked, kissed, and nibbled in every place imaginable, making her cry in ecstasy. Many times over she professed her love for me, and I should have been happy.  
Well, hai, I was happy. I loved her. I love her still. But Michiru's harsh words gnawed at the back of my mind-link with her. She kept repeating one cruel phrase over and over again in her hatred. Something that made me want to cry, strangle her, and run away in fear all together at once.  
"How does it feel, Ruka-chan? How does it feel to treat us like you do?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Trumpets blare* Yeah! I finally was able to get this part out! I've had it in my head a while, but I have to fight with my husband to get time on the computer. --;; Cripes. Anyway, now you know what Setsuna knows. Usagi once had a "secret" relationship with all the Senshi (except you know who). The woman does have a big, loving heart after all. And even though Haruka may be an ecchi sometimes *Haruka slaps me* OUCH! Anyway, as I was saying, the relationships weren't all "hentai," so don't think that. Usagi just really cares for these people. It is possible to love more than one person, after all. ^^  
Up next: Mamoru's not a happy camper, and he's going to let Haruka know, and then Usagi. Oh, forget that, Mamo-chan! You aren't going to have to go that far to find Usako, but you will know that, won't you? Hee hee, I'm awful! :P Till then, ja ne! And someone please read Milk's and my story: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Ban'yuu! It has romance, but it has a lot of action-adventure! We promise it will be good! Arigatou! 


End file.
